blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Shigure
Shigure is Mitch's sister, and a good friend to a lot of people. Information At some point before the series, Shigure was beaten down by two human men. Miwa retrieved her and healed her before sending her back to her father. She met a very young Izumi at that time. Before A and K, Shigure spent a good portion of her childhood together with Mitch and Kei. At some point, Mitch and Kei got into an argument about her, causing Mitch to punch Kei. Eventually the two came to a consensus that Kei would not hit on Shigure. Eventually the two didn't see much of each other, as Shigure grew older, she was tasked with different responsibilities, including taking care of her other siblings. Mitch was known to keep tabs on Shigure, as he wanted very much to protect his younger sister. During chapter fifteen, the chapter is written as if telling the story from Shigure's point of view. Shigure goes on to tell the story of the time Kei, Mitch, and herself went camping. Shigure made mention that she was 'stubborn' and wanted to do things on her own. She decided to go search for the two when they didn't come back, and came face-to-face with a mountain lion. When she fled, she ran headfirst into a thick branch, knocking her out cold. When she awoke, Kei and Mitch explained that a forest ranger helped tranquilize the lion and that they had carried her back. Shigure makes mention that she believes it was during this trip that she begin to have a crush on Kei. She goes on to explain that Lexi and Nick joined them in later years and that Mitch and herself moved further away. Shigure believed herself to be Lexi's best friend and that she refused to stand in between the happiness that Lexi and Kei had, despite her jealousy. She said she was saddened at hearing of Lexi's demise. A and K Shigure's first appearance came in chapter five at the crime scene of Mitch's murder. Nick, the police dog at the scene, asked Kei to become Shigure's bodyguard in case Mitch's murderer returned. Shigure and Kei decided to drink in their honor. Shigure let on that she cared deeply for Kei, but turned her down at that moment, feeling like it wasn't the right time for it. Shigure became very stubborn after learning about Alexandria's circumstances. She insisted, or pretty close to demanded, that she stick around and made sure that she was raised properly. While Kei begins to teach Alexandria how to fight, Shigure teaches her to cook and make sure she keeps up with her studies. Following the fight with Aria, Shigure made it blatantly apparent to Kei that she relied on him emotionally, and could not bare to see another person die. Seeing this, Alexandria decided to play cupid between the two, wanting to get them together. This ended up going well for Shigure, as the two hit it off with Shigure make it clear that she still had feelings for Kei. Shigure makes mention that she begin to crush on Kei during their camping trip, as explained in chapter fifteen. Saori makes mention that she believes that Lexi would want Shigure to be happy, when she could not. Shigure thanks Saori for her words. In chapter seventeen, Shigure is with Saori and Athena as they watch Kei fight Michel. Shigure is then shown helping bandage Kei's wounds, and is also believed to have helped Alexandria with her scratches. Aria mentions after she awakes that she notices power within Shigure. She believes that Shigure's power was thanks to the Pink Azure and Miwa's influence, though this is unconfirmed. Aria and Shigure share some time together in chapter twenty-four, as she replaces Aria's bandages. Aria agrees to help Shigure bring out her power, along with the two seemingly having a bonding moment. After Alexandria was rescued by Kei, Shigure re-affirmed her interest in Kei. Shigure was eating food as Kei and Alexandria returned from their trip to retrieve Koyoto from the boundary. She joined Kei for the family reunion. She was able to awake to her powers for her want to help Kei, and was encouraged when he awoke. Kei reaffirmed his interest in Shigure. Shigure remained by Kei's side to help heal his wounds. She continued with him on the trip to find Josh's sister, Kana. Though she played a miniscule part in defeating Kira, her main purpose was to continue healing Kei's wounds. Shigure was paired with Rie, to force Rie and Yui to separate. She took Rie to a soup kitchen. Though Rie was less than happy with the idea, she did eventually warm up to the idea. When the two returned, Rie and Yui apologized. Athena delivered the message to them about Kei's mother going missing, and with that, a group of them headed towards Kei's parent's place in order to find out what was happening. Shigure stayed behind at Kei's parent's house while the others went to battle. Distorted Sequence Personality Shigure can be very stubborn when she wants to be. Kei tends to ler her have her way most of the time, seeing as that once she makes up her mind, she never seems to budge. Shigure has kind, dependable and a good caretaker, as she was able to handle the responsibility of raising her siblings. Shigure is a slight bit emotionally unstable, due to having recently lost her older brother. She heavily relies on Kei's strength, not being able to fight herself. She has made it clear that she still has feelings for Kei, and still cares very deeply for him. Shigure tends to become Alexandria's teacher at times, whether Alexandria cares for it or not. Appearance Shigure is shown with black dog ears and tail, consistent with a black lab breed. She wore a black shirt and a grey skirt, and black sandals. They dark and dreary colors she wore that day could've been influenced by the recent passing of her brother. Navigation Category:Beastkin Category:Protagonist Category:Female Character